


Violets.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After a fight with Emily over your feelings for her, she comes to your door sneaking your forgiveness in the form of flowers and a confession you were certainly not expecting.





	Violets.

As if you thought the humiliation couldn’t get any worse, all you wanted was for Emily to like you but instead you had just given her another reason for her to detest you. The worst part was you still liked her, your stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of her smile and you still wanted to listen to absolutely everything she had to say. You were completely love sick and it drove you crazy, there was nothing you wanted more than to just pretend like this whole thing had never happened.

She was straight, not once had she made you feel odd or out of place for being gay, if anything she had been the most supporting. Perhaps it was that what kick started your crush on her, it had almost felt like she was too supporting, to a point where you had started to wonder if the reason she was so understanding was because she truly did understand. Those hopes had quickly been crushed and you had been reduced to yet another cliche of falling for a straight girl.

After the bickering within the conference room you had grabbed the case files you had to look over, your bag and swiftly left the office. It would be far easier to do the work you needed to do from home where all you had were your cat’s eyes on you, no friends bumping over one another to check if you were okay. The biggest issue with working with profilers was that they could easily tell when there was something wrong, otherwise what was the point of them having that job?

Your cat Kimora was behind the door waiting for you, a soft meow greeted you as you dropped your bag onto the floor and kicked your heels off. Her white fur tickled your bare legs so you picked her up, stroking her fluffy belly to bring out her deep purrs.

“Good girl.” You mumbled into her fur, enjoying the comfort she brought you before having to put her back down on the ground, it was difficult to hold an abundance of files and an affectionate Persian cat at the same time. Instead of walking into your office to continue your work your feet took you into the kitchen, dropping the files onto the table so you could look through your fridge. You found a bar of chocolate hidden at the back, left there waiting for a moment like this to be eaten.

You could feel your phone vibrating within your pocket but you didn’t want to look at it just yet so you took it out of your blazer pocket and dumped it on top of the case files before walking out of the room and into your bathroom. Maybe a warm bath would help distract you from how sad you felt.

Kimora came and sat with you in the bathroom, perched on top of the toilet as she watched you fill up the bath with warm water and an unholy amount of strawberry bubble bath. On the way into your bedroom to pick out some new clothes to wear your eyes fell onto the photos on your wall, countless photos with your friends and family.

Your favourite one was one of you and all the BAU girls, it was taken on JJ’s hen night and you all wore huge smiles. The reason you loved it so much was because of how Emily wasn’t looking at the camera and instead was looking at you, she clearly didn’t know the photo was being taken already but the way she looked at you was in the way so many women ached for. You smiled sadly up at the photo before continuing to walk, thinking to yourself about whether you’d ruined your friendship with her forever. If you tried hard enough you knew you could be professional but it would be difficult to not have the same flirty relationship as before.

Once you were in the bath you finally opened the bar of chocolate you had picked up earlier, you did feel bad since you knew you should have been working right about now but part of you also didn’t care. There was plenty of time left, it wasn’t a crime to do some self care after a hard day. You indulged in the chocolate as you soaked, Kimora curled up on the toilet seat and took a nap whilst you bathed.

You could hear your phone ringing from the other room but there was no urge to go pick it up, there might be a case but you could just check later and leave if necessary. The thought ran through your mind of it being Emily but you doubted it highly, you were convinced she wouldn’t want to talk to you after her outburst.

An hour later after taking your time to shampoo and condition your hair, washing your body with a sweet smelling gel and blowing bubbles towards Kimora who just twitched her nose angrily, you finally got out of the bath and wrapped yourself up in your comfiest towel.

As if on cue, a knock on the door came. You frowned and padded with wet feet across your apartment to peek through the peephole, it turned out that you were not prepared for the sight that would meet you.

There stood Emily, a nervous yet determined look on her face. She held a bouquet of beautiful Violets and you were certain your heart almost stopped from the sight, it was a total cheesy move to bring a girl flowers but never had anyone done it for you. It was then that you realised you were only covered by your towel and dashed across your apartment in record speed to get into your clothes which just so happened to be your comfiest sweatpants and plain black t-shirt covered in paint.

You took a deep breath before opening the door, Emily breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of you. She offered the Violets to you and with hesitant hands you took them, you didn’t know how you should be processing this gesture. It was like Emily’s main goal in life was to confuse you, she was succeeding.

“Hey, can I come in?” Emily asked and you moved out of her way, allowing her to walk inside before you closed the door behind her. While she wasn’t looking you brought the Violets up to your nose to smell, they smelt sweet and fresh and would frankly looked lovely in your apartment. She followed you into the kitchen where you looked around for anything to put the flowers in.

“What are these even for?” You asked quietly after finding a vase, filling it up with water before placing the flowers inside. While you waited for Emily to reply you fused with the arrangement in an attempt to distract yourself once again from the nervous feeling settling in your stomach.

Emily pursed her lips and glanced around your kitchen, her eyes dropping to the table as Kimora jumped up onto it to get a better look of the stranger in her home. She smiled and gently pet her fingers through her fur, her own personal way of calming her nerves.

She had taken some time to think about how she truly felt about you, when she first overheard you talking to Garcia about your crush it didn’t fill her with dread or uncomfortableness, she was pleasantly surprised. There was an attraction there and it was one she could no longer deny, she didn’t care if she’d never felt this way about a woman before because it was happening right now.

“Reid told me I should get you violets, according to him women in the 1910s to 1950s would give violets to their female lover or woman they were trying to woo. I thought it was appropriate.” Emily explained with a tinge of shyness in her voice, you could hardly believe what you were hearing. Things like this only happened in movies, those effortlessly romantic moments didn’t happen for you yet here you were; the woman of your dreams hinting at the fact she possibly liked you back.

“You did?” You were certain you must have been dreaming, maybe you’d fallen asleep in the bath and now were here, a quick pitch to your thigh disproved this theory. Emily slowly walked over to you and you were too far in shock to move.

“I’m not going to lie to you, I’m pretty confused about my feelings for you. At first I thought that it just wasn’t in me to fall in love with another woman, my brain just didn’t work that way but now i’m not so sure. Maybe it’s only you..” Emily sighed and looked over to the Violets, she had spoken to Garcia before coming to your apartment and she had offered some good advice; if there was even the hint of romantic feelings, there was no point in not trying to chase them.

“Are you saying you like me?” The words escaped before you could stop them, you were still frazzled by her kind gesture and now she was here confessing her feelings, something you’d been dreaming about ever since the day Emily walked in and sat at the desk next to yours. That smile you loved so much shone, with a sense of defeat she nodded her head. It wasn’t defeat in a bad way, more so because of the feeling of being repressed for so long and now she was letting all of that go.

“Yeah, I do. If the gay as fuck gesture wasn’t clear enough.” You both laughed at Emily’s words, it was amazing how quickly everything had changed between you. Only a few hours later you were worried about having your friendship be ruined completely and now you were about to start a completely new relationship, one with hopefully all the affection you craved from her. “How’d you feel about being my first girl kiss?”

You were smiling too hard to kiss her right away, instead you took a moment to admire the beautiful woman in front of you. Apparently you were taking too long because Emily took charge, taking a step closer before kissing you softly. Her kiss was gentle and her lips were impossibly soft, you thought you might just melt at the feeling of her hand coming round to cup your cheek. There was work to be done but it could wait, everything could wait because right now you had so much time you needed to win back from daydreams and put it all into practice.


End file.
